Love Wins After All
by withadream13
Summary: Brock was coming home late every night and Reba was sick and tired of it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Timeline:** A sneak peak into Reba and Brock's marriage life before things started to fade._  
_**A/N:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes it might have. There is a little language in it and some sexual content so if you don't like it, don't read it. _

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 01**

_You're coming home late at night! And you expect me to be waiting for you? This is it Brock! This was the last time!_ - screamed Reba to her husband Brock.

Brock was coming home late at night, every night. And Reba patiently waited for him. But things were getting out of control and she was sick and tired of her husband coming home late. Cheyenne promised her brother and sister everything will be alright every time their parents had a fight, even though she wasn't so sure herself. She held her tears when she heard her mother saying it was the last time. She didn't want to hear the rest, so she closed the door and allowed her siblings to sleep with her. While downstairs…

_Reba, honey .. I'm sor_ - Brock tried to apologized, again, but his words were cut off.

_No honey ! No buts ! No Reba ! You're not getting any for next week or more! _- she madly said to him before going to her room and leaving her husband in the living room.

Three days had passed since Reba and Brock had their last fight. But they haven't talk to each other ever since. The only reason they'd enchanted words was their kids. Although they were sleeping in the same room, their backs were facing each other. No words were spoken; nothing was said after that night. Until later that night…

_Hey Brock_ - Reba said coming down the stairs wearing a silk see through black night gown.

She put herself in front of the television with a mischievous smile spread across her face.

Brock felt a gulp in his throat and tried to set up straight in the couch

_Wow Reba… you look hot._ - said Brock trying to get his breath back

_I know_ - said Reba with a smile _- and … I can make it hotter _- she said sitting on his lap and kissing him behind his ears.

_Oh, Reba …_ - moaned Brock as she kissed just the right spot - _stop teasing me… _- asked Brock still not believing in his wife's actions

_Does it seem like I'm teasing?_ - asked Reba as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his muscular chest.

Just before her lips had found his for an intense passionate kiss. And her hands, as their own command, went straight to his belt and unbelted it as she felt his erection growing against her thighs.

_And you thought I was teasing… 'coz it seems to me…_ - she kissed his jaw line - _…someone…_ -she softly pecked his lips and left him begging for more - _…is…_ - she started kissing his chest as her hands brought his pants down - _…in the mood for a little riding_ - she took his pants along with his boxers off and threw them aside. Making his erection rising free.

With a smile on her face Reba removed her gown along with her underwear. Brock could see the glow shine from Reba's body.

Reba smiled to the vision in front of her eyes. As she put her lips on the top of his penis and gently kissed it. Brock felt a fire through his body making him screaming for more.

With a cranky smile on his face he said:

_It's time for me to tease you_ - he said sitting up as he through Reba down on the couch and beginning to kiss her naked body that was glowing next to his.

She could feel his hands moving all over her body getting closer to her weak spot that he knew exactly what to do. Taking his index finger and moving it down her womanhood sending waves of pleasure through her body. Reba could feel her beads of sweat covering her body. He softly massaged her clit before putting a finger inside of her.

_Oh God … Brock_- screamed Reba as he put another finger inside of her and started to accelerate his rhythm. Brock started to go faster inside of her.

_Brock … please no more … teasing…. Gosh! I need you now!_ - Reba screamed breathless

_Not just yet, Reba I'm not done teasing you_ - said Brock making fire run through Reba's body as he took his fingers out of her womanhood and replacing them with his mouth.

_Just a little faster…_ - demanded Reba. And Brock happily fellow her request

_But hon'… not enough …you … now!_ - begged Reba breathless

Brock didn't listen to her. Instead he started sucking her clit gently. He put his tongue inside of her and he could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter by the second.

_Brock!_ - moaned Reba - _… harder… you!_ - she tried to talk

_Not just yet_ - Brock said as he lifted up her hips to have full access.

Without disconnecting his lips from her clit he put one finger inside of her making her scream in pure pleasure.

_Brock … I … want … you …!_ - moaned Reba breathless as he accelerated his finger inside of her.

Brock took his lips from her womanhood but kept his finger inside.

_You taste so good baby_ - he said with a smile

_I want you... I need you ..._ - said Reba breathless - _oh dear Lord … I need you… all of you! _- she said looking into his blues dark with desire

Brock leaned over to her body and captured one of her breasts with his mouth

_Oh gosh Brock..._ - screamed Reba

Brock slowly took his finger out of her and replaced with his hard rock erection making Reba groaning in pleasure. Reba wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt him inside of her.

_I need harder … faster … please_ - begged Reba

Brock did what he was told to. And he went faster and further inside of her, making her screaming his name for more. He took his lips from her breast and started kissing her jaw line after leaving a purple bruise on her neck, while Reba started massaging her own breast.

_Just a little more…_ - said Reba breathless

Brock pushed himself more into her and he accelerated his rhythm as Reba moved her hips against his.

_That's it don't stop… oh... God… yes … yes… YESSSSSS Oh Lord BROCK_ - screamed Reba in her highest point

"Oh dear Lord … Reba … GOSH … I LOVE YOU!" Brock let go of himself.

Brock kissed Reba's neck in the after glow as she whispered to him

_I love you too_

Brock took himself inside of her as he grabbed her hand to help her sit. Reba snuggled next him as he picked the blanket of the floor.

_So much for no sex for a week, ah?_ - he ironically asked  
_I figured I was not only punishing you but me_ - she said as Brock covered them with the blanket. - _… and I hate not fall asleep in your arms…  
_  
_I hate sleeping with my back facing yours. I miss you_ - he said before kissing her forehead -_When are the kids coming home?-_ he asked as he softly caressed her naked body

_Tomorrow_ - said Reba with a soft grin on her face before turning her face to his and capturing his lips for a lustfully kiss.

With the house all to themselves they broke the promise not to hold each other for a passionate night. But love wins after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 02**

It has passed a month ever since Brock and Reba had been together for the last time. Even though Brock had promised her he wouldn't come home late at night, he broke it. Even though he had told her he would spend more time with her then with his buddies at the golf course, he didn't. Even though he had told his kids they'd go spend a weekend all of them together, they never went. And apart of all that, he kept on buying stuff he didn't need. Like the brand new stick he bought last week when she had given him a new one last Christmas. Or the video game she had told Jake she wouldn't buy. Or the new pair of shoes Cheyenne wanted so badly but she didn't give her. Or even the tickets to the concert Kyra desperate wanted to go 'cause she couldn't go with her. He was acting on his own. Giving things to kids when they both had agreed they wouldn't do it. But the thing that hurt her the most was that he wouldn't hold her at night, he wouldn't touch her and when he'd come home late at night, he wouldn't wake her up. If he thought it was all right, then he was totally wrong.

It was a Saturday night and Brock had just come home. And it had been late, the kitchen was already clean, the TV was off and the kids were already in bed. He locked the door behind him, turned the lights off and headed off to his own room. He expected to find his wife peacefully asleep, like usually. But not this time. She was lying in bed, waiting for him while reading a book.

_Hey honey_ - he said after getting into the room and seeing his wife still awake

_Hey…_ - she mumbled while putting her book down

Brock went over her side to give her a soft kiss on the lips, but she turned her face and he met her face instead. He couldn't blame her. Reba took the time to smell him. He smelled like cigarettes and alcohol.

_Didn't you go golf?_ - asked Reba a little annoyed

_I did_ - that was all Brock could you say

_So, why do you smell like cigarettes and alcohol?_ - said Reba angry while getting up from the bed

_We went to a bar after…_ - he said as he took one step back while seeing the anger in his wife's eyes. He was expecting it sooner or later.

_Couldn't you just call? 'Hey, we're going out tonight. Don't worry'? The kids couldn't stop asking about you. I was dead worried, Brock! You said you'd be back right after the game was over. But you went out with your buddies instead? What about our kids? What about us?-_ said Reba raising her voice by each sentence - _What about me, Brock? Don't you love me anymore?_ - asked Reba in a mix of pain, anger and sadness as a tear escaped from her eyes

Brock stood speechless looking directly into her eyes. They weren't shinning like they use to do. They weren't bright. The only spark he could see was from the tears that were escaping. The pain and the anger in her eyes were killing him inside. And her last question was echoing in his mind. Did he still love her?

_Brock!_ - Reba screamed getting desperate by his loss of words

_I do…_ - his voice was barely a whisper but she could hear it perfectly.

_So, why aren't you at home anymore? Why? Why don't you touch me? Why don't you hold me ? Why, Brock? Why?_ - screamed Reba close to breakdown.

_Please don't scream…_ - Brock tried to calm her down

_Don't come to me with 'I can deal with a hysterical woman!_ - responded Reba

… _you might wake the kids_ … - he said in a low tone

Reba looked at him knowing his was right. Having a fight in the middle of the night was bad enough. She didn't need the kids to hear it.

_You're right…_ - Reba admitted

_I don't know, Reba. I don't know…_ - he said referring to her preview question

_You don't know?_ - she was angrier than before

_I don't know…_ - he said lowering his head - _I don't know why I'm doing this things I'm doing. I don't know why I don't do what I said I would. I don't know why I said 'yes' when we had agreed in saying 'no'… I don't know… I really don't …_ - he said while walking impatient around the room - _I wish I knew… I just need some time to clarify things out… some room to breathe… _- he said it with tears on his eyes

_So, go! Go get your time to __clear things out!__ Go get some room to breathe! Go! But don't expect me with open arms! You need to make your mind. And we need to talk. So, don't expect that you just go and I'll be here waiting for your return like nothing had happened! _- Reba said looking him in the eye full of determination

And on that same night Brock packed his things and left his home, their home. Why he was acting this way? He didn't know. Why was he being so selfish? He didn't know. Why was he hurting the best thing that has ever happened in life? He didn't know either. The only thing he knew was that he didn't want to lose her.

Reba sited at the bend of her window looking to the street watching him leaving. She looked away when she noticed Brock looking up to her before getting into a cab. She took a deep breath before heading to her bed. He had left not that long ago but she was already begging for his embrace and his touch. She searched for his pillow and smelled it like it was the last thing he had left behind. She closed her eyes and as the tears fell down on her face she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 03 **

Brock took one look behind before getting into his cab. He saw his wife sitting at the bend of the window pretending she wasn't watching him go. Brock got into his cab thinking where he would go. He told to the driver to stop at the nearest motel. The driver nodded and didn't make any questions. Brook remained in silence; the only words he let out were a very low _thank you _when he paid for the drive. He checked in the motel and headed to his room.

He put his bag next to the door before sitting in the bottom of the bed; he put his head between his hands that were shaking with fear.

_What did I do? What did I do?_ - mumbled Brock to himself over and over again

His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. Afraid, scare, frightened, all he has ever dreamt was close to drift away and it was happening right in the front of his eyes.

Brock fell with his back on the mattress with tears falling down on his face. He took a look back to everything he has been doing. If he left the office earlier he'd go out to the bar with his buddies. On weekends, he'd go play golf with them. When he'd go home Reba was already asleep. She'd stayed at home taking care of the kids, she was tired he didn't want to disturb her. So he'd just kissed her shoulder, rolled down and fell asleep. Little did he know, that the woman next to him would open her eyes hoping that he'd hold in his arms just like he used to. Hoping that he'd whisper sweet nonsense words to her ear and that would lead to a night in his arms. Little did he know, that the woman next to him was crying silent tears while looking at him wishing he'd just reach for her hand.

He felt a gulp in his throat remembering his selfish ego and how every time one of the kids would ask him something he would say 'yes' with no hesitation even after he had agreed with Reba they wouldn't give them what they wanted.

He felt his heart break. His head was spinning around. He didn't know why he started acting like this. But he knew Reba was right, he need to clear things out. He needed to understand what was happening to himself. He closed his eyes. The image in his head was the smiling Reba he had fallen in love with. The one whose smile he had stolen. Tears fell harder than before. He reached for a pillow and buried his face into it before falling asleep with Reba's smile frozen on his mind.

Brock woke up the other day with the sunlight shining on his face. He was on the same clothes he had when he left home. He had left home. This thought scared him but it was true. He had left home. And now he needed a space to stay. He didn't know how long it'd take until he'd go back home so staying in the motel would get too expensive. He had decided the best was to rent an apartment. A small one. It would be only to him after all.

Back at the house that was his home. Reba was preparing breakfast for the kids. Her eyes were red for crying all night long the night before. Even though she had fallen asleep, when she reached for comfort in the middle of the night she couldn't find. That's when reality hit her. He wasn't there. He had left home. Afraid that he'd never come back to her arms she let her guards down and cried all she had locked inside.

Cheyenne arrived in the kitchen she heard her mother sighing and noticed her shake.

_Morning mum!_ - greeted Cheyenne trying to put a happy mood in house.

Cheyenne's happy mood only made things worst. Reba remembered the old times, the good old times. When Cheyenne was still little, her cute little voice would fill the entire house with happiness. Back then, she and Brock would never have problems. And the ones they had, they were so little she couldn't recall. Reba turned around facing a smiling Cheyenne sitting at the table.

_The breakfast is in the balcony. Take care of your brother and sister_ - said Reba before running to her room.

She didn't want her kids to see her mess. They didn't need to. But they knew something was wrong. While running to her room, Reba passed through her younger kids who stopped staring at her before asking their older sister what was wrong with their mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 04**

Cheyenne looked to her siblings knowing they'd ask her that very same question. What had happened she didn't know. The only thing she knew was that she had heard her parents fight like the night before and the front door closing while her mother cried. And that was all she told to Kyra and Jake. They both stood looking to their older sister in shock. All of the three kids had noticed the tension between their parents and strange mood of their father. They didn't know what was happening between the two adults of the house or why it was nor did they want to. They just wanted their parents together just like they used to be. They just wanted their fight to be over. They just wanted the father they used to know back. They just wanted happiness to live in that house again.

Reba opened the door of her bathroom and took a step in. She turned the water faucet while facing her own face in the mirror. Her eyes were red, her expression looked tired and her hair was mess. She took a deep breath before slapping her face with cold water. She closed her eyes and a flashback of the night before entered her mind.

**Flashback:**

She had been crying on the bathroom floor and was now leaning against the door observing her own room. She glanced at her bed. Nobody was there. She looked to her window, the wind was blowing the curtains. She then looked to her commode. And there it was. A picture of them two, a picture of her with Brock. In which, they were exchanging love and passion. They were kissing. His arms were around her waist, holding her tight while she had her arms around his neck, making sure he wouldn't go. She let out a long sigh. It was a picture of her wedding. Tears started to fall once again. And before she threw herself into bed, she picked up the frame and threw it against the floor.

**End of Flashback**

She slapped her face with cold water once again before leading against the door and observing her own room. The bed stood empty. Through the window rays of sun entered her room. And now there it stood, pieces of broken glass spread across the floor. She picked them up and threw them into the trash in her bathroom. She returned to her room and picked the picture of the floor. She smiled as she wondered to herself if we could be like that ever again, passionate and in love?

Brock had just finished his shower and was now facing himself in the mirror. The thought of having his own apartment scared him to death. Was it the right decision to make right now? Could it only make things worst? He shook his head. He could stay for a couple of days before deciding what to do. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he was sure was that he wanted his life back.

Reba returned to the kitchen. Her kids were already ready. She smiled. Although she could tell by the look in their eyes that they knew something was wrong.

_Let's go?_ - said Reba breaking the silence

As Reba hold the door while her kids made their way to her car the telephone rang.

_Wait for me in the car! I'll be right there!_ - she yelled as her oldest daughter entered the car

_Who can it be now? _- she mumbled to herself before grabbing the phone. _Hello?_

A soft familiar voice was heard on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 05**

At the moment she heard the familiar soft voice her legs started to shake, her breath got caught on her throat and she could hardly speak.

_Hi… it's me Brock_ - he said. His voice was bright with a smile - _Reba?_ -he called her name when he got no response in the other side.

_Hi Brock…_ - that's all she could say

_MUM!_

_I'll be right there!_ - she screamed back to her daughter

_I think you better go _- Brock said to her

_Yeah … I think I should… I'll talk with you later… bye_

_Bye _- said Brock before hanging up the phone

_I love you …_ - she mumbled to herself whishing he could have heard it

_MUM!_ - this time the scream belonged to her son, Jake.

_I'm coming!_ - she screamed back while going to her car

The kids asked about the phone call. But soon they gave up when they noticed how lost their mother was in her own thoughts

Reba couldn't stop thinking about the phone call of that morning. She knew Brock knew she wouldn't be at home she would be taking the kids to the school. Although he called just when she was about to leave maybe, just maybe, he believed she was at home already. But he hadn't said much, he hardly had said a word. So why did he call?

Reba stopped the car in front of the school. Betweens _I'll see you later_, _Bye's _and _I'm going to the mall_ Reba's mind was still frozen on Brock.

She brought her mind back into the road and went back home. When she opened the door and saw a familiar face sitting in the couch her hear skipped a bit, and she couldn't help but smile.

_Hey…_ - she said while walking to the couch

_Hey! I was waiting for you_ - his heart melted when he didn't see the glam in her eyes and the smile that would always shine.

Even though she was trying to put her best smile, he had noticed the track of the tears on her face, the restless expression and the black marks beyond her eyes that would tell him she hadn't got much sleep that night.

_You called me this morning…_ - that's all she could say.

Reba was now sitting next to him in the couch, observing every move he would make like it was the last time as a tear tried to escape from her eye.

_Yeah, I thought passing by to get some clothes_ - Brock responded while looking to his own hands.

Reba could feel her heart break a little more than it already was. The words he had just said felt just like a knife into her heart. He had come to pick his clothes. Was this a sign that he was leaving? She could feel her world sleeping through her fingers and a feeling of impotence fulfilled her body.

_Right _- he finally said trying to seem convince of her own choices of words.

Brock cleaned his sweating hands on his pants as he got up from the couch before heading to what used to be their room. He set a foot in and memories from last night entered his mind. He could feel an ache in his heart as he noticed the pillows all in one side, while the other one remain intact, and the picture of their wedding with no glass. He felt his world fading away.

_Brock, do what you came here to do! _- he mumbled to himself.

He walked to the closet, opened it before putting some clothes into his bags. These should do for now. After getting his clothes, Brock returned to the living room where Reba stood still sitting in the couch waiting for him.

_I'm done. I think this will do for_ now - he said getting closer to her.

_Okay_ - she didn't know why she said that but she did.

_I have to go. I got appointments today. I should go to the office_ - he said as he walked to the door while Reba followed him.

Reba opened the door for him, and out of the old habit, she kissed his cheek. Brock smiled when he felt her lips touching his skin.

_Sorry…_ - Reba apologized, without exactly knowing what she was apologizing for, but she did. Brock only smiled.

_I'll call you later_ - he said while getting into his car that had stayed there since last night.

Reba leaned against the door watching his car leaving until it got out of sight while the last word he had said were echoing on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 06**

Reba was sitting in the couch reading a book when her two youngest children entered the house.

_Hey Mum_ - greeted Kyra

_Oh, hey sweetheart_ - responded Reba to her youngest daughter - _Where's Cheyenne?_ - asked Reba after noticing that her oldest daughter hadn't come home.

_She went to the mall_ - answered Jake

_Oh, I had forgot that_ - mumbled Reba to herself

_Anyway… Mum can I go play videogames?_ - asked Jake in his little innocence

_Sure. Just do your homework first_ - Reba shook her head as she heard her son mumbling something she couldn't understand

Mum? - said Kyra while sitting in the couch next to her mother

_Yes, honey?_ - answered Reba as she closed her book

_Where's dad?_ - asked Kyra with no hesitations

Reba took a deep breath before answering her youngest daughter

_He's at work_ - she was finally able to say

_I know… I mean… he wasn't here this morning. And he never leaves without saying us good morning…_ - Kyra tried to explain what she wanted to ask

Reba held Kyra's hand and looked into her eyes.

_There's something I have to tell you but I want Cheyenne to get home first, okay?_ - she said with tears on her eyes

Kyra nodded before getting up and heading to her room. As Kyra was on the way to her room Reba let fall the tears she was locking.

She picked the book she was reading but she found herself reading the same sentence over and over again as the concern on her daughter's voice mixed with the last words Brock had told her were echoing in her mind. Reba had decided to put the book down and start making dinner instead. She had to take her mind out of Brock.

When Cheyenne arrived Reba was finishing preparing dinner.

_Hi mum_ - greeted Cheyenne as she entered the kitchen

_Oh hey sweetheart! I didn't notice you were home already_ - replied Reba as she cleaned her hands in the towel

Cheyenne took a look at the table and noticed there was one plate missing.

_Where's dad?_ - she asked

_Dinner is ready so go wash your hands and call your brother and sister for me please_ - Reba simple stated before turning her back to her oldest daughter

_Mum?_ - Cheyenne called for her - _Mum?_

_hmm…_ - mumbled Reba as she turned her face back to her daughter

_Where's dad?_ - Cheyenne asked one more time

_Well, like I've said dinner is ready so go wash your hands and call Kyra and Jake for me please_ - Reba said it again.

Although Cheyenne wouldn't give up, so she didn't move. She stayed there, standing in front of her mother waiting for her answer. Reba knew she wouldn't move until she said something.

_Well… there's something I've to tell you but I'd like your sister and brother to be here too. So, if you don't mind go calling them so we can start dinner. I'll get to the point later._ - Reba finally said.

Cheyenne nodded understanding her mother. She rubbed her mother's arm before heading upstairs. Reba put the dinner at the table and sat down waiting for her kids to arrive.

The kids had come downstairs and the dinner has been eaten. And now there they stood, staring at the each other until Kyra decided to break the silence.

_So, what did you want to tell us?_ - asked Kyra

Everyone was now staring at Reba, who grew uncomfortable with every pair of eyes on her.

_Well… it's about your father…_ - Reba finally managed to talk - _he, me… I mean we_ - she didn't know how to tell them _- things aren't alright right now so we have decided to take some time apart _- she was finally able to say what she needed to.

Kyra was looking to her mother without really knowing what to say. Jake really didn't understand what that meant. And Cheyenne took a deep breath afraid that it might not be just a time apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 07**

It was already late in night, the kids were peaceful sleeping in their rooms and Reba was sitting in the couch watching the 11 o'clock news. A daily routine that today seemed a strange thing to do, there was something missing, two strong arms around her holding her tight.

Reba grabbed the control remote and started changing channel, one after the other, she wanted something to take her mind away from him but nothing was good if he wasn't around. So, she closed her eyes and the stress of that day made her fall asleep.

_Reba was sitting in the couch watching a late night show when suddenly the door bell rang. She wondered who could be at this hour of the night, she got her answer when she opened the door and a pair of blue eyes was staring at her. She tried to speak but her lips were sealed with a kiss as he pulled himself closer to her body while closing the door with his foot. "What are you doing?" she asked him "shhh… don' talk" and with that said he captured her mouth for a lustfully and passionate kiss. That's all it took for her to lose herself in him. She wrapped her arms around his neck fearing he might go away. His strong hands lifted her up by her slim waist before putting her against the door. He trailed his kisses down her neck while his hands reach for the bottom of her blouse. Reba put her head aside to give him a better access to her neck. He trailed his kisses a little up reaching her weak spot behind her ear. She moaned when she felt his lips touching her in the right spot. Her blouse was now totally open and his hands softly massaged her still covered breasts. Reba's moans kept on going as she got what she desperately wanted. His skin on her skin, his hands touching her in the way that only he knew how to make her get wild. He took his face out of her neck and looked into her eyes, her dark blue eyes that silent begged for him, while his hands travelled to her shoulders before making her blouse reach the floor. She smiled, that same smile that had drove him crazy 20 years ago. The smile that he could read 'I've missed you'. The smile that tells him she was happy for his presence. That same smile that still drives him crazy. He smiled too. The smile that told her he had missed her. The smile that would always bright up her day. That same smile that was telling her he was coming back home. She leaned her face to capture his lips for a passionate, lovingly kiss. His hands searched for her back and unclasp her bra. Reba took her arms of Brock's neck only to toss her bra to the floor. Brock put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to his body. While their tongues had a little fight on their own, Brock unzip her pants before put his hand inside her panties and slowly started rubbing her clit. Reba moaned but her moans only got higher when Brock started massaging her breast with his other hand. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and put one of her legs around his hip. With their lips connected to each other, Brock went a little down and put one finger inside… _

Reba woke up with the sound of TV being turned off. She opened her eyes to find the man she was dreaming about. She blushed when their eyes connected as the events that occurred in her mind came back to her.

_What are you blushing for?_ - asked Brock

_I ain't blushing …_ - mumbled Reba

_Oh yes, you are!_ - said Brock with a smile

_No, I'm not_ - stated Reba but only blushing more

_I love when you blush. Your cheeks get the color of your hair and your eyes shine more. You look beautiful_ - he simply said while sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

_Thanks _- she said with her eyes on him as she wrapped her arms around her legs while bringing them closer to her chest.

_You must had had a good dream_ - he said with smile

_How come?_ - wondered Reba

_You were smiling. So, was it good? -_ asked Brock with curiosity

_Yes, it was_ - answered Reba with a smile

_How did it end?_ - asked Brock as he sat on the couch next to Reba

_I don't know, you woke me up_ - said Reba knowing exactly how her dream was going to end.

She flashed him a smile and how much he had missed that smile. He looked into her eyes, they were shinning the shine he hadn't seen in awhile. It mush had been a good, a very good dream.

_So, what are you doing here?_ - asked Reba breaking the silence between the two

_I told you I'd pass by_ - replied Brock with a grin

_I know! But after dinner!_ - stated Reba as she took her arms of her legs and spread them on Brock's lap.

_It's after dinner!_ - joked Brock and got a dead glare as a response _- I'm sorry. I know it's late. I was cleaning some stuff over my condo._

Condo, he had a condo. She felt her heart collapse a little more. Brock saw the fear in her eyes and how her face went from that sweet adorable smile to a terrify look.

_It's only temporary. I figured out it'd be less expensive than a hotel. So, I wanted to pass to say that and I left a note with the address_ -he said pointing to the paper he had left on the coffee table.

_You could have called…_ - said Reba a little bit cold

_Yeah, so how are the kids?_ - Brock tried to change the subject as he started to massage the feet of the woman he had came to see

_They are alright, I guess. They didn't make many comments about. They just asked where you were_ - answered Reba feeling relax with the treatment her feet were getting

_And what did you say?_ - asked Brock as he put his fingers on the spot he knew could make her relax even more

_Mhmmm… Feels good. I said the truth, that you had called but you didn't say your where about_ - she replied with a little bit of anger in her voice

_Well, now you know_ - replied Brock with a little smile - _And I wanted to ask you something_ - he said as he stopped massaging her feet and asked for her hand before bringing her closer to him.

Reba felt a gulp in her throat. He wanted to make her a question. He had grabbed her hand and brought her closer to his side. Their eyes were locked on each other and their bodies were rubbing each other. Was she dreaming again?

_I'd like us to go out to talk. Away from the kids, away from their questions, away from the stress. Just you and me_ - he said with sincerity

Without taking her eyes away from his she said,

_Yes, why not?_

A smile was spread across her face. Her heart was beating one hundred miles per hour. Just her and him, just the two of them it seemed perfect through her eyes.

_Is tomorrow okay for you?_ - he asked as he put one arm around her shoulders

_Tomorrow is perfect_ - answered Reba with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_Wanna watch a movie_ - asked Brock as he grabbed the remote

_Sure, let's see what is on TV_ - said Reba as she dragged herself closer to his body.

And out of the old habit he kissed her forehead as he sniffed her sweet sense of lemon and roses. Little did he know, that simply act made just out of the old habit gave the woman he just kissed an all new hope.

For the first time in awhile she felt happy. For the first time in awhile she felt good. For the first time in awhile things felt just perfect. For the first time in awhile things seemed just like the old times when they were a happily couple in love. This was where they belonged, in each other arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 08**

The sun was shinning bright in the Harts' living room as Cheyenne walked down the stairs and adjusted her eyes to the morning light. When she opened her eyes she couldn't help but let a small smile escape as she stared at the loving image in front of her.

Lying down in the couch, Brock had an arm holding Reba's body, preventing her from falling and Reba's hand was on top of his. If it was someone else who had walked down the stairs they wouldn't have believe that Brock and Reba had had a fight and that he had left the house. No, they wouldn't believe it. They would see a couple in love who had fallen asleep in the couch while watching TV.

Cheyenne decided not to interrupt her parents and went back to her room. She knocked at her siblings' door and told them to get ready but don't go downstairs. Jake and Kyra got confused with what their older sister's request but they noticed the excitement and happiness in her voice, almost like she had forgot what their mom had told them at the dinner the night before. After Cheyenne explained to them what she had saw downstairs, the three of them agreed that they would only go downstairs when they heard their parents' voices. They didn't care if they would get late for school or even missed it. They just wanted things back like they once were.

Brock woke up with a strange noise coming from the TV and a familiar sense of rose and lemon. He felt his arm embracing someone else and a soft touch on his hand. He opened his eyes to find a redhead sleeping peaceful in his arms. He smiled. He brought her closer to his body and kissed the back of her head. He took a deep breathe of her smell.

Reba woke up when she felt a soft kiss in the back of her head. The last thing she could remember was being embraced by Brock's shoulder when they started watching a movie. She felt her eyes closing and a soft hand bringing her closer to his body as she smiled feeling the kiss he had left on her forehead. Yes, it was him who was holding her. Yes, it was him who was sleeping next to her. Yes, it was his lips who had just kissed her.

_Good morning_ - she said without opening her eyes afraid it might be all just a perfect dream

_Good morning_ -replied Brock in a happy tone

Reba opened her eyes and snuggled closer to him, feeling his strong chest against her back. She leaned her head to his face as he planted soft kisses on the back of her neck. This felt unreal. She thought she was dreaming when she felt an arm keeping her from falling and a warm body behind her.

_Why is everything so quiet?_ - questioned Reba as she noticed the absence of noise

_Don't you like it?_ - wondered Brock enjoying the alone time they were having

_I love it! But we have three kids in the house and I've never seen this so quiet except when they're out!_ - stated Reba with a laugh

_You're right … let's see what they are up to _- agreed Brock as he rubbed her arm

_Now?_ - asked Reba wanting to stay a little longer in his arms

_Well, they have been quite until now I don't think another five minutes will hurt_ - answered Brock holding her tighter

Reba closed her eyes and brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. Brock kissed her neck and softly whispered

_Where do you wanna go tonight?_

_Wherever you choose it's fine by me_ - she answered with a smile on her lips

_So be ready at 7. I'll come to pick you up_ - stated Brock

_I'm glad it's Friday_ - pointed Reba

_Why so?_ - asked Brock confused

_I don't have to come home early and the kids don't have school tomorrow_ - Reba insinuated

_School? They have school TODAY!_ - shouted Reba as she got out from his arms before running upstairs.

She went over to Cheyenne's room expecting to find her oldest daughter in a deep sleep. But she found her three kids all dressed up and peaceful talking with each other.

_Hi mum_ - said Cheyenne with a smile

_Good morning …_ - replied Reba a little confused as she entered the room - _What are you guys doing ready?_

_Waiting for you_ - answered Jake

_You could have just gone downstairs …_ - said Reba staring to her kids

_Has dad left?_ - asked Kyra as she was about to leave room

_How do you know your dad is here?_ - asked Reba intrigued

_Cheyenne saw you two downstairs_ - Jake said before following Kyra

Reba didn't know what to say, she knew what Cheyenne had seen but had no idea what was on her mind. Reba, herself, couldn't explain how they both fall asleep in the couch. Even that the space was so little she hadn't slept this well in awhile

The kids were already downstairs when she came back to herself.

_Hi dad_ - said Kyra soon as she saw her dad

_Hey sweetie. Have a good day_ - greeted Brock as he kissed the top of Kyra's head

_Where are you going?_ - asked Cheyenne concerned

_I gotta go to work but before I gotta pass by home and take a shower_ - answered Brock while giving a hi-5 to his son

_Why don't you take one here?_ - asked Reba at the bottom of the stairs

Brock looked at her surprised

_You still have some of your stuff here. You won't be late for work if you did._ - Reba tried to clarify

Brock smiled. She was right. And it'd be nice to go back to their room again.

_Are you sure you don't mind?_ - still he wanted to make sure she was doing this for herself

_Yes, I'll have to do is get you a towel_ - replied Reba with a sincere smile on her face before heading back upstairs

Brock immediately followed her as the kids stared to each other.

_What about our breakfast?_ - screamed Kyra

Reba stopped and looked back:

_You guys have to eat cereals today and get the bus. Don't say a word! That's for not waking me up in time!_ - replied Reba knowing how much they hated just cereals in the morning and taking the bus to school.

_Cereals? Are you serious?_ - cried Jake

_Do you wanna see mum and dad together again or not? -_ said Kyra with irony getting a silent from Jake as a response.

_You know where things are … I gonna pick up a towel_ - said Reba as they entered the room

_Thanks_ - stated Brock as Reba was about to leave

Reba took a step back and looked him in eyes,

_You're welcome_ - she replied not knowing exactly what he was being thankful for.

Before picking up a clean towel for Brock, Reba went downstairs to check on the kids. Who had already eaten and now, Jake and Kyra, were patiently waiting for Cheyenne who had gone to her room. Reba smiled to them as they kissed her goodbye before leaving for school. She looked at the towel in her hands and remembered about the man upstairs.

She enters the bathroom just as Brock was opening the curtain and about to call for her. Reba felt the air getting stock in her throat when she opened the door. Even though they were still married it had been awhile since she had seen him like this and the fact that he wasn't at home just made things worst.

_Reba?_ - he called her waking her up from her daydream while he was leaving the bathtub

Reba gave him the towel and left in a rush feeling her cheeks getting red. She took a deep breath before going downstairs to prepare something for breakfast. Brock smile at Reba's reaction. Although she might be still mad at him but he still had an effect on her. It gave him some hope. After getting ready Brock went downstairs to find a well prepared breakfast on the table, which included his favorite, French toasts. He smiled.

_Well, honey. I gotta go to work. Don't forget I'll come to pick you up at 7_ - he said as he stood up from the table.

The word 'honey' had made her heart jump and she couldn't help but smile.

_I won't_ - she replied as she followed him to the front door.

Brock opened the door and was about to leave when he remembered that something was missing. He turned around. He softly caressed her check before drawing his lips to her for a sweet kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 09**

Reba tried to keep her self busy by cleaning the house. She cleaned the same spot over and over again. Why she was this nervous? She didn't know. They were husband and wife. They have been on a date many times. _Oh wait, is this a date? Is just the two of us… it's just me and Brock. Can I call it a date?_ This thought had come across Reba's mind many times at the day. She bit her bottom lip wondering what she should wear.

Brock would glance at the watch every now and then, counting the hours and the patients he had to attend before he had to leave. During the past few days, he had been working on some paperwork after his last patient had gone home. But not today. Today he needed to go to his condo. Today he had someone to pick up. The love of his life whose heart he had broken.

Time had passed and it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. Reba was in her room, nervously, going through her clothes, trying to find something to wear when her kids got home.

_Where's mum?_ - asked Jake as he step a foot in the living room

Peeking into the kitchen Cheyenne replied,

_Upstairs_

All the three kids went downstairs. Jake and Kyra first went to their rooms to drop their backpacks while Cheyenne knocked on Reba's door. Reba was so absorbed by her own thoughts that she didn't hear the knock at the door. She only _woke up_ when Cheyenne screamed _Mum!_

Reba took her eyes out of the pile of clothes in front of her and looked behind.

_Mum, what are you doing?_ - asked Cheyenne as she dropped her backpack in the floor.

_Trying to find something to wear…_ - answered Reba almost desperate

Jake and Kyra stood surprised by the door frame.

_What's going on?_ - asked Kyra

_I'm going out with your dad tonight and I don't know what to wear!_ - cried Reba as she sat at the end of the bed

_As a date?_ - asked Cheyenne with a smile

_No… We're just gonna talk… I don't know_

Cheyenne suddenly got a mischievous smile.

_Jake and Kyra go play some videogames!_ - she said to her siblings before closing the door

It was almost 7 o'clock, Jake and Kyra were sitting in the couch watching TV but there was still no sign of Reba or Cheyenne.

_Hey guys_ - greeted Brock as he entered the house

_Hi dad_ - replied Jake while his father messed around with his hair

_Where is your mom?_ -asked Brock trying not to seem excited.

_Upstairs with Cheyenne for the last TWO hours!_ - shouted Kyra

Brock laughed at his middle daughter response. And right at that moment,

_Hey dad!_ - said Cheyenne as soon as she saw him.

_Hey sweetheart_ - Brock replied to his old daughter before kissing her forehead - _What is that smile for?_ - he asked with curiosity

_You'll see dad, real soon_ - she simply stated. And as Cheyenne said those words Reba appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

_Hey…_ - Reba said to make her presence known.

Reba was wearing a purple shock dress with a V – decline that showed off her perfect cleavage. The dress fitted her hourglass shape, insinuating her curves, and ended just a little above her knee, showing off her legs. To finalized, a high-heel black sandals that only made up her legs stand up more.

_You look beautiful, mum_ - said Jake as he ran to his mother.

_Thank you, honey_ - she replied smiling

_I picked the outfit!_ - said Cheyenne really proud - _Mum had that dress at the fund of her closet. She just needed some shoes!_

Brook was looked at her in gaze. He couldn't say word. His words got lost the moment she appeared. And ever since, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He simply smiled.

_Dad? Dad, where are you going?_ - asked Kyra again

_Oh, we're going for dinner_ - he said looking into his daughter while Reba walked to the door.

_Shall we?_ - that's all she had to say for him to say goodbye to his kids.

Cheyenne promised to take care of her siblings. Kyra said she would make sure the pizza was there one time and they all would eat. Jake only told his parents he would keep his word and not play too much videogames.

Brock opened the door for Reba to get out. She thanked him with a smile. She looked around and she recognized the place, it was the fancy Italian restaurant that had opened about a month ago.

_Oh Brock…_ - she simple said turning his face to him - _I've always wanted to come here. I've heard it's really beautiful_

_I know. That's why I brought you here so you can see how beautiful it really is. Although, it can't be more beautiful than you_ - he said looking into her eyes

_Oh wait! Am I dressing appropriate for this restaurant?_ - she asked with a little bit of concern

_Honey, relax_ - he replied as he held her hand - _you look damn sexy tonight_ - he softly whispered to her ear.

Reba smiled and giggled feeling small butterflies in her stomach.

The dinner went perfectly fine with exchanges of looks, smiles and soft touches on the hand. Apart of the great food, Reba hadn't had such a nice quality time with her husband for the past month. Brock couldn't help but smile. There they were, just the two of them. They didn't talk about him being away from home, they didn't talk about their fights. Their talk went from their sweet memories of the dating times to the toddler years of Jake and the child fights between Cheyenne and Kyra.

_Where are we going? _- asked Reba in the car

_To a place_ - Brock replied with irony

_Oh really…!_ - Reba said in the same tone - _And where is that place?_ - she tried her luck

_Well, it's a place we have both been there before. Actually we'd usually go there a lot _- said Brock

_Are you talking about that bar with a great country band?_ - she asked with a thrill of happiness in her voice

_Uhmmm _-Brock simple nodded

_Oh my, my, my_ - she said before kissing his cheek

_I'm glad you liked your surprise_ - he said with a stupid smile on his face as he grabbed her hand.

He smile only got bigger when she didn't pulled his hand away but only held her tight.

At the bar, they sat at a nice table where they could have a clear view of the stage and not much people around them. They were playing her favorite song – Fancy. She couldn't help but singing along with the band. And Brock couldn't help but stare at her smiling. The song ended and they sheered up the band, although Brock hadn't paid much attention. Brock got up and was about to go onstage.

_What are you doing?_ - Reba asked surprise as he grabbed his arm

_You'll see_ - he said kissing her temple.

Brock took the microphone,

_I had asked them if I could sing. I'm not much of a bigger singer but there's someone real special with me tonight. So, I'd like to sing one song from one of her favorite artists. I hope that I don't ruin it for you_

The music started to be played and soon enough Brock's voice was heard.

_I pack up my saddle_

_Throw it in that two-horse trailer_

_Back up my truck, hook 'em up_

_And drive away_

_Won't be the first time_

_But this time's the last time_

_She meant it when she said_

_That's all I've got to say_

_Never had been thrown like this before_

_I ain't her cowboy anymore_

_Never saw it comin'_

_But I knew where it was goin'_

_When she asked how long this time_

_Before I hit the road_

_She didn't come right out and say it_

_But I sure got the message_

_When I reached out to hold her_

_That shoulder sure was cold_

_Figured I'd just let goodbye run its course_

_I ain't her cowboy anymore_

_These white lines are a blur_

_Like the last few nights I spent with her_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_Or if I did_

_Like the good ol' boy I am_

_I told her that I understand_

_But Lord knows that I won't long as I live_

_Seems lately every time it rains it pours_

_I ain't her cowboy anymore_

_We met in Denver_

_Settled down in Dallas_

_The best days of my life_

_Were the ones I spent with her_

_You'd think that all that lovin' ought to count for something_

_Guess I wore out my welcome_

_Like the rowels of these old spurs_

_That Casper sunset's what I'm shootin' for_

_'Cause I ain't her cowboy anymore_

_These white lines are a blur_

_Like the last few nights I spent with her_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_Or if I did_

_Like the good ol' boy I am_

_I told her that I understand_

_But Lord knows that I won't long as I live_

_Seems lately every time it rains it pours_

_I ain't her cowboy anymore_

_Her cowboy anymore_

_I ain't her cowboy anymore_

He sang the whole time with his eyes locked up in hers as he tried to explain his feeling through the song. Reba felt tears attempting to fall; she knew this song was for her. But she couldn't understand if it meant he was staying or telling her goodbye.

When the song ended everyone applauded him. Every single person in the room had noticed the emotion in his voice. Brock went back to his place.

_Brock…_ - she called for his name 

_Yes?_ - he said as he took his seat while looking directly into her eyes.

Reba felt her heartbeat getting faster, her temperature rising and her nervous about to explode. But this was killing her inside. It was time, she had to ask him.

_Brock…_ - she felt a gulp in her throat but she had to do this. - _Brock… have you made up your mind?_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Reba didn't take her eyes away from him as impatiently waited for an answer. Brock felt a gulp in his throat, his smile disappeared as his face turned into serious. He knew she was gonna ask him sooner or later. He took a deep breathe.

_Brock…!_ - she called for his name again, this time a little bit anger for the long time he was taking.

_I don't know…_ -his voice was barely a whisper but she could hear it perfectly.

She stared at him in shock. After all this time "_I don't know_" was still his answer. Tears started to be form in her eyes. Her heart beat was a thousand miles per hour. She did the only thing her mind was telling her. As a tear escaped from her eye she grabbed her purse and left. Brock took a deep breathe as he took his wallet from his pocket and put a note on the table.

_Keep the change_ - he told to the barman

After that he practically ran for the door. He got outside and saw the redhead he was looking for leaning against his car. He started walking into her direction.

_I'm waiting for you 'cause you're the on who brought me_ _here _- her voice was cold

_Reba, honey …_ - he tried to talk

_Don't honey me_ - she replied staring into his eyes. He could read the frustration and the anger in hers.

_Reba, I …_ - he tried to talk once again. And once again his words were interrupted.

_I don't know that doesn't work as answer. Now open the damn car!_ - she said turning her back to him

Brock grabbed her arm and made her face him once again. The frustration and the anger were more visible than ever.

_Reba, listen to me. Please…_ - he begged.

She didn't respond. His hand was still holding her arm.

_When I say I don't know, it's because I really don't. I don't know what's happening to me. What's happening to us. But I wanna know. I want to find out. I want to understand._ - He had taken his hand of her arm and had put on her waist - _But I'm afraid. Afraid for what comes forward, afraid that whatever is happening can tear us apart instead of bringing us closer. But one thing I'm sure off, that I love you._ - he said it with his eyes locked up on hers and tears starting to form.

Reba felt a gulp in her throat. 

_What was that song for?_ - she said sounding more softer

_Because you grew stronger, Reba. You're stronger than we first met. You can make things on your own. You don't need me anymore. You became more independent. And I'm afraid that with that you'll put me away. That I'll stop being your cowboy._ - his tears were falling down.

Reba put an arm around his waist and led her forehead against his. They stood there holding on and each other in silence for awhile with their eyes closed.

_But I need you. And I don't want to fight alone_ - his words broke the silence as he opened his eyes

Reba opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

_You'll always be my cowboy_ - she said eye on the eye

Reba wrapped her arms around his neck as he dragged her closer to his body. This kiss wasn't as innocent as the one they had shared that morning. No, this was one was passionate and intense. It wasn't just a kiss out of the old habit. It was a kiss with all the love they could possible put on it. A way to tell each other that love was still, it was still burning. They only broke apart when they were both seeking for air with forehead against forehead. Reba was still with her arms around his neck and Brock's arms were still holding her tighter.

_I love you_ -she whispered.

_I love you too_ - he simple replied with four little words that filled her heart.

The tears falling on Reba's face were now happy tears. And there was a smile upon her face.

Brock kissed her forehead as she said:

_Now let's go home. Let's bring you back to where you belong - _her smile grew bigger.


End file.
